


A fuego lento

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, no yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: La vida flota sobre un mar de preguntas. Shaka y Aldebarán se plantean y responden algunas. [Oneshot] [No yaoi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**A fuego lento.**

 

–¿Cómo estás hoy, Shaka?

El cuerpo del Caballero de Virgo se estremeció al notar cómo su compañero hacía temblar el banco al sentarse junto a él. El sonido de sus pesados pasos había quedado ahogado por el manto de hierba que cubría los alrededores del cementerio del Santuario y se turbó porque no lo oyó llegar.

–Bien. Estoy bien.

¿Realmente estaba bien o lo había dicho por mera cortesía, por no causar preocupación?

Solía hacerse muchas preguntas, quizás demasiadas. Shaka siempre estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza, como si la respuesta estuviese en alguna parte, aunque fuese difícil de encontrar. Tal vez por eso algunos acudían a la Sexta Casa para buscar consejo, o quizás por el mismo motivo rehuían de él a la hora de entablar conversaciones de cariz trascendental. Sea como fuere, tanto el propio Shaka como sus compañeros sabían que cada palabra dicha por él no estaba exenta de significado.

Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan. Shaka sabía que la imagen que proyectaba era la de un hombre seguro de sí mismo, solemne, preparado para afrontar cualquier adversidad, dueño de una filosofía de vida bien estructurada y establecida sobre unos pilares firmes, gracias a los que sostenía su propio universo. Nada más alejado de la realidad: los cimientos de Shaka de Virgo temblaban como los de cualquiera en el momento en que la duda aparecía sobre el escenario. Y aunque a ojos de los demás pudiera parecer el hombre más cercano a conocer el origen de todo, en su interior albergaba inquietudes como cualquier ser humano.

En el fondo, y a pesar de la serenidad a la que constantemente buscaba someter a su alma, ésta clamaba por llenar su vida de algo más que templanza.

–Se siente agradable el calor del sol, ¿no crees, Shaka?

Preguntas, siempre preguntas. Muchas de ellas seguidas por la pronunciación de su nombre. La vida entrañaba una marea de cuestiones. Algunas podían resolverse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, simplemente aplicando el sentido común, la lógica, o algún recurso de fácil acceso; otras no tanto, y por ello requerían tiempo de reflexión, pero al final acababan desentrañándose los pormenores para esclarecerlas. Pero existía también un pequeño grupo de asuntos que causaban especial preocupación en Shaka: aquellos que escapaban a su control, y que le resultaban prácticamente imposibles de solucionar. Porque tal vez, aún no había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Pero eso, la parte impaciente de Shaka no lo sabía todavía, y no podía evitar sucumbir a los instintos que más temía: aquellos que se enlazaban estrechamente con el miedo.

–Sí, se siente bien. –Respondió Virgo al fin.

No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que el día había amanecido despejado y que el sol bañaba los dominios del Santuario con sus rayos. Tal vez acompañado por la presencia de alguna nube de poca importancia. Shaka había contemplado muchas veces aquel paisaje, cuando decidía saltarse la auto impuesta obligación de mantener los ojos cerrados. Solo entonces, al vulnerar el protocolo para dejar al descubierto sus bellos ojos, cuyos irises azulados rivalizaban en esplendor con el cielo y el mar de Grecia, Shaka se dejaba invadir por una total sensación de libertad que, por desgracia, jamás permitía que durase demasiado tiempo.

–¿Por qué no abres los ojos y ves cómo el sol dibuja estelas sobre la hierba y el mar?

Por qué no abría los ojos. ¿Por qué? Shaka acostumbraba a cuestionarse el por qué de las cosas. Su naturaleza escéptica, imposible de contener en su corazón, le impulsaba a no conformarse con la primera visión que pudiera tener sobre algo. Su mente siempre iba más allá de la primera impresión.

Es por ello que un día comenzó a notar que Aldebarán era un hombre extremadamente sensible. A Shaka le dolía en el alma que solo dos personas en todo el Santuario hubiesen llegado a conocer esa faceta de su compañero. Los demás, desde siempre, se habían contentado con ver la parte superficial, la imponente figura de un gigante tosco, de semblante serio, que reía muy pocas veces. Sin embargo, la visión que el mundo tenía de él respondía al expreso deseo del susodicho. Tauro había confesado en más de una ocasión que prefería que las cosas fueran así. ¿Quién iba a respetar a un Caballero de Oro de más de dos metros de altura que gustaba de acariciar flores en el campo? Aún conociendo los motivos que había expresado Aldebarán y considerarlos más que respetables, Virgo jamás dejó de preguntarse por qué no se mostraba con todo el mundo de la manera en que lo hacía frente a Mu y él.

–Tienes razón, podría abrir los ojos y ver el mundo en una más de sus formas. –Forzó una pausa que aprovechó para realizar la acción sugerida. Giró la cabeza lentamente y clavó la mirada en Tauro, que enseguida la correspondió–. Del mismo modo, tú también podrías abrirte, para que el mundo te viera tal como eres.

El silencio que se instaló entre ambos creó el ambiente perfecto para que Shaka evocase el recuerdo de cómo reían cuando eran niños que jugaban a escondidas alrededor del Coliseo. Shaka se había unido al juego en pocas ocasiones, participando apenas unos minutos porque, sobre su libertad prevalecía el deber, y mucho más su afán por prevenir que alguien les pillara evadiendo las funciones que, como guardianes de Atenea, se esperaba que cumpliesen con intachable disciplina. Era ahora, de adulto, cuando sin lugar a dudas, una parte de su alma sentía que le habría gustado hacerlo más.

–Tal vez algún día encuentre el valor para mostrarme ante el mundo como hago contigo, Shaka...

–El valor ya lo posees, Aldebarán.

Virgo pronunció la fórmula que había servido para que él mismo comenzase a transitar por el sendero que esperaba que algún día recorriese también Tauro. A Shaka le había costado mucho desprenderse de gran parte de las cargas morales y gremiales que se había impuesto, pero sentía que poco a poco iba liberándose, hasta haberse descubierto una persona distinta a la que fue en un pasado no lejano. Quizás no sería capaz de romper del todo las cadenas que lo ataban al Santuario, pero sí tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para alargarlas hasta el infinito, y con ello, ver más mundo del que habría descubierto si no lo hubiera hecho.

–Solo hace falta convencerte de ello. –Concluyó con una tímida sonrisa.

A fuego lento, pero con paso firme y con sus almas de algún modo conectadas. Así iban e irían por siempre las cosas entre Tauro y Virgo.

 


End file.
